Zoey And James: Love at first sight: chapter 1
by LEEDELE25
Summary: It's James first day at PCA and Meets Zoey (Sorry for they shitting summary)


It was James first day at PCA He was just dropped off by his parents Maria and Scott. James stepped into the guidance office where it Smelled of perfume and tears.

"Hello is anyone here?" asked James

"Yes, Yes I'm here just dusting my perfume bottles" Said "How may I help you?" I

"Um...Yeah I was just wondering what my room number was?"

"Okay, whats your name sir"

"Jimmy Garrett but I prefer to go by James"

"Of course James" she says smiling "your room number is 243 with Logan Reese and Michael Barrett"

"Fantastic and I was just curious about my schedule do you happen to have a copy I forgot it back in Colorado"

"Why yes" She says while digging through James' file "Here your go James" she says while smiling "do you need help to find your dorm?"

"No I think I can find it on my own and I need to learn my way around the campus so why not now?"

"Okay, if you need anymore help just come see me"

"Okay I will, bye"

"Good Bye James" She says with a terrifying smile

James walks out of the build looking for Brenner hall while walking around looking for Brenner he sees a gorgeous,blonde girl sitting at the fountain with two other girls he wanted to stop terribly but not with all of this luggage maybe luckily he will have a few classes with the beautiful girl. James finds Brenner hall room 243 and he knocks.

"Hello?"James says while knocking

"Yeah? what do? you want?" Asks Logan rudely

"Hello, can you we help you?" asks Michael

"Yeah um… Hi I'm your new roommate Jimmy Garrett but you can call me James"

"Well Hello James" Says Logan Very upset like

"Hey James hows it going?"

"Pretty well and you?"

"Okay, Welcome to Case de Michael and Logan's. I'm Michael and this lump right here is Logan."

"Nice to meet you two. So I take it this bottom bunk is mine I take it?"

"Yeah let me just move my books sorry about that"

"Oh it's fine" James says while laying down his stuff "So I take it you guys weren't expecting me"

"Yeah, sorry didn't say about a new roommate till a few weeks ago she didn't really tell us when"

"It's fine, so you guys know of any good sushi places around here close to campus?"

"Yeah there is actually one right on campus just up that short hill there, we were actually about to go and meet with are friends Zoey,Lola, and Quinn if you want to come?"

"Yeah that sounds fantastic, do you mind with I change my shirt really fast this one is kind of all worn out"

"Yeah go ahead man" says Michael while reaching for his phone to text back Zoey

"Okay" Says James while pulling his shirt over his head revealing his six pack abs

"How in the Hell do you have a six pack you're like 16 and I'm no where close" says Logan while pulling his shirt up to reveal his six pack in progress

"Well.." James says while putting on a brand new PCA t-shirt on "Well in the summer I help my uncle in his lumber yard and in the winter I'm constantly working out"

"Well Logan maybe James can send you his workout routine" Michael says while grabbing his wallet out of his backpack "now come on guys Zoey just said she, Lola, and Quinn have been there for 15 minutes now we have to get going"

"Okay then lets get moving"Logan Says grabbing his phone and wallet as well

"Leggo"

Logan,James,and Michael walk into Sushi Roks when James catches the blonde girls attention with him stumbling.

"Michael, Logan who's your new friend?" Zoey asked

"This is our new roommate James, now have you ordered yet?" Said Logan

"No" Lola replies "we have been waiting for you two"

"Well lets order" Michael says while scooting to sit in beside Lola

"I know what I'm having"says Logan while scooting in besides Quinn while slipping his hand into hers secretly under the table

"Well I have no idea what I'm ordering"Says Zoey "Kazu said he doesn't have tuna for the spicy tuna roll"

"You like spicy tuna rolls?" asks James to Zoey

"Yeah do you?"

"Yeah, they are my favorite"

"I'm Zoey" she says while shaking James hand

"I'm James" he says while sitting next to Zoey

The next day James wakes up with a text from Zoey

James quickly grabbed a shirt,a pair of blue, and his favorite Converse shoes the ones with the dark blue shoelaces and ran out the door. James got lost in a few minutes after reaching the quad and started asking for help after a few people helping him some useful and some not he finally found the coffee cart there Zoey was.

"Hey Zoey sorry I took so long I got lost and some people were helpful and some not so much"

"Its fine" Zoey says smiling "I bought you a coffee, I hope you don't mind"

"Its fine" he says grabbing the coffee while taking a sip "delicious"

"haha I'm glad you like it" she says smiling taking a sip "so...um….whats your class schedule like?"

"Well my first class is…" he says grabbing his schedule out of his pocket "it's Science,english,history,math,lunch,study hall,elective,Debates,and French. What about you?"she

"We have the same classes except debates I have the option to go down to the lower grades and help but I haven't decided yet"

"sweet" he says while looking at his watch "five minutes until first period we better get going"

"Oh yeah…..want to walk together?" asks while smiling flirtatiously

"I'd really like that" he says smiling back

"Well let's get going then shall we"

"Lets"

**Authors note: Well? Thoughts and comments are really appreciated :D **


End file.
